The naked Star Girl
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: A parody of 'The Naked Ape Man', Star, princess of the jungle...finds herself in an awkward situation...stupid clingy vines! she just got that bikini!
1. Chapter 1

The naked Star Girl

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

In the darkest part of the Jungle can be found Jungle girl Star! Swinging from Tree to tree, Sporting her leopard bikini she uses her superior sight and smell-

 **GACK!**

A monkey coughs and falls over from Star's strong odor as she swings by...and then she hear's it- "HELP! HELP!" Shouted a familiar voice, Star quickly changed direction. "Hang on! I'll save you!" She flew through the air-

 **RIP!**

Janna groaned as she stepped away from the looming saber-toothed monster that was getting ready to pounce on her-

 **ROAR!**

Only for Star to fall down from above and beat it to bits! The monster slunk away in defeat... Star turned to Janna, "Hey Janna, you alright?" Asked Star concerned.

Janna turns to Star...and smirks. "Yep, thanks to you...digging the new look, 'au natural' really compliments you." She teases playfully. Star frowns at this...and smiles, "Yes, I AM a natural saver, thanks for noticing." Said Star obliviously.

Janna laughs, "Uh, no Star. I mean that your buck naked." Star sighs annoyed, "No Janna, it's STAR BUTTERFLY. Seriously, how many times do I have to-

"STAR! YOUR LEOPARD SKIN BIKINI! YOU'VE LOST IT!" Says Janna plainly. Star looks down, and sure enough...she's naked! She goes bright red as she covers herself embarrassed, "Oh, man! I can't let anyone see me! My parents will flip!"

Jana smirks, "not to mention MARCO might see you." She said as she slapped her rear for emphasis, Star let out a small 'eep!' and a whimpered...

But don't worry Star...come with me...I'll take care of you." She smirked evilly.

Star turned deathly pale, and quickly decided to take her chances and make a run for it...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Naked Star girl**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Frantically Star ran through the Jungle covering her naked hide, "I need to find a new loincloth...fast!" She quickly fashioned some leaves to make a bikini. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked through the jungle again confidently...

 **crunch**

Star frowned, "Huh...did the jungle just get colder?" She asked confused, she turns around just in time to see a manticore eat the last of her bikini.

"HEY!" Shouts Star annoyed as she gets into a battle stance to get it back.

 **click**

Only for the manticoar to take a picture of her! Mortified, Star quickly covers herself and runs away! She REALLY hoped that didn't get on the internet...again...

 **click**

 **click**

 **click**

But the perverted manticoar kept following! Not having any choice Star jumps into a hole in the ground to hide from him, she peeks out and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that it had worked.

And then she felt it, "I'm itchy- scratches herself -why am i so itchy?" Then she gaps, hundreds of red dots were spewing out of the hole! "FIRE ANTS!" She screams and she jumps out shreiking in pain until she finally jumped into lake.

She gave a sigh of relief...

"STAR! WHERE ARE YOU STAR!?" Star panicked as she dove futrther under the water, "Oh, no! Anyone but him!" She groaned as loincloth-clad Marco entered the clearing...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**The naked star girl**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"Star, where are you?!" Shouts Marco as he walks around the clearing...

Star groans as she desperately kept her naked body hidden in the water...she sighs a breath of relief as Marco begins to leave-

"Oh, shoot! Almost forgot! Mom told me to fetch water while I'm out!" Marco pulls out a jug and walks over the water.

Star panics as she holds her breath and dives deep underwater...she watches as Marco's lower half descends into the water...which gives Star an idea!

 _"Sorry Marco, I promise to make this up to you later!"_ Thinks Star to herself as she slowly yanks down Marco's loincloth and steals it for her own, she pulls them down to his ankles.

She pauses briefly to titter at the sight of Marco's exposed genitals-

 **RIP!**

Which was stupid as an oblivious Marco tried to take a step forward at that moment, tripping and ripping his loincloth to bits.

Panicked, Star quickly scrambles out of the river and runs into the forest before anyone can see her-

"What just happened!?" Demanded Marco annoyed as he crawled out of the water. He sees Janna and Jackie walking nearby and walks up to them, "Hey guy's can I borrow your jug? I lost mine."

The girls just stare...and giggle, "Uh, I think you got bigger concerns then that." Pointed out a flustered Jackie. "Don't you mean SMALLER?" Laughed Janna.

It's then that Marco noticed his 'state' and covered himself embarrassed.

"Oops", Said Star to herself as she watched from afar...she'd have to REALLY make it up to him later...

In the meantime...

She stealthily runs through the forest...until she sees Ponyhead eating bannan's nearby.

"PSSST! Ponyhead!" Whispered Star.

But Ponyhead couldn't hear her...

Star tried to get her attention, but Ponyhead apparently just couldn't hear her from that far away...

Making sure no one else could see her, she quickly runs from cover to her friend. "Ponyhead!" She whispers frantically.

Ponyhead turns around- IT's not Ponyhead at all! It's a ponyboy!

Before Star could do anything, he excitedly takes pictures!"

Sh tries to run, but she's so focused on covering her modesty that she trips and falls down a nearby ravine and crashes in a bush below.

"You hear that? Whoever finds the source of that noise gets a merit badge!" Shouts the jungle scout leader.

"Dang it. "Groaned star.

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
